Something I need to know
by Tattoine.teenager
Summary: Leia and Han were always friends but now it seems they might become more. But with Han leaving for the imperial navy soon what can Leia do but cry?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Leia was sitting at the comm. station, confused as always and talking to her best friend Winter. They had finished their usual conference for the day and had gone over her speech for the senate assembly the next day. Instead they had moved on to talk about a more interesting topic, a certain attractive corellian senator.

"Oh winter I don't know what I'm going to do about him" Leia moaned. Winter laughed, ever since Leia's last life day Han and her had started growing closer and Leia was at a breaking point. She didn't know what to do next, her father had forbidden her from having a relationship with Han but man was it tempting. Instead Leia had taken to confessing every night over the comm. she had told her schemes and desperate plans.

"Well it was different with us Leia, I don't know what to say, what do you like about him?" winter was laughing still but Leia was starting to get serious. _She must like him more than I expected._

"His eyes, his smile, his hands, his lips."

"And let me guess" winter finished "his cute little butt"

"Oh yeah" Leia said, letting out a sigh. It was quiet for a while.

"Hey winter?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I have a new plan."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

It was Leia's turn to laugh. "Hum, no I think I'll wait and let you see tomorrow. Goodnight winter."

"Okay than goodnight Leia, have some sweet dreams will you?" they both laughed.

"Okay I will" the screen went dark and winter stood up from her chair. _I sure hope you know what you're doing._

"We will see you all back here tomorrow, senate dismissed" the briefing was over, Leia was off to find Han so they could all go out for a holo and a caf. They always went to the cinema next to the mom and pop shop. From there they always would go back to the academy where they studied to become real senators. Han was three, almost four years Leia's senior and today was his last practice session before his test to see if he could become a senator. It was the last time she was going to see him for at least a year. If she was going to put her plan into action it was now or never. Han was standing up and he was about to leave, maybe forever. Leia stood up and walked over to him, she only being 14 he dwarfed her greatly.

"Han?"

"What Leia."

"The-there's something I really need to know"

"Well spit it out your worship" but before he had finished his sentence Leia had wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a tight hug. Han was stunned and seemed to react against his will. After an initial start his mind seemed to realize that the girl he had been flirting with was actually trying to hug him so hard he couldn't breathe. So he did what made the most sense.

He hugged back.

Chapter two

Leia's mind was in a frenzy _He, he he's actually hugging me! Oh man I've dreamed of this for sooooo long. Oh he feels so… warm and strong and. Oh man he smells so… gross. But totally him. I feel all tingley inside_ .She squeezed tighter and he ran a hand supportively along her back.

Han's mind was in a frenzy as well. He had done his fair share of hugging girls, and much more than that to say the least- but a move like this started by Leia? It was absurd! Sure he had been teaseing her the last couple months, but that was just because he loved to see her all flustered and fired up. iDang is she cute when she's angery!/i Now she was actually hugging him and he didn't know what to think or do. He settled on hugging her back until he could figure it out. She seemed pretty content with that option as well

Winter's mind was in a frenzy as well, joining the confusion. Of course she was also laughing her head off, and gazing slack jawed at her two friends wrapped in a tight embrace. Oh sure she had had a relationship of some sort with Han, but it never really went very far. She was a year older than Leia so age wasn't as much of an issue. Then winter relized after all this thought they were still embraceing. All the other junior senators that were with them were yelling out catcalls and laughing. Shouting "I told you so's" and "about times". They all grew silent as the couple slowly separated.

Leia still had her arms resting on his shoulders, and his still rested at her hips. She tried to pull away put he held her fast. She gazed into his eyes, they were a beautiful hazel honey color with flecks of gold. She tried to get away again and he pulled her closer. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"do you want to move this to somewhere more private?"

"uh well I mean uh-"

"okay than lets go!" he said with a wink and a rougeish grin. He tickled her under her ribs right where she hated it.

"hey don't press your luck flyboy" that was her nickname for him. The thought of Han being a pilot was crazy. They both headed off to the alley adjacent to the café. Their usual hangout. Winter quietly followed behind.

"so princess" Han asked once they finally escaped to the quiet, "what was that about?"

Leia seemed to have recovered some of her strength and courage. " what was what about? I merely wanted to give you a good-bye hug before you left on your training."

"nice try Leia but I know you, that's not something you would do, now tell me why you felt the need to hug me?" i ha I have her now /i

"I-I-I already told you" i man does he have my number!/i

"could you have an ulterior motive"

"wh-wh-why no you should know I only like nice men. Not senators three years above my class."

"So you didn't feel anything when you hugged me?"

"as a matter of fact no I didn't I'm sorry" i except I felt every good emotion in the world. Wait was there a hint of doubt in his voice!/i

"so you wouldn't feel anything if I did it again?"

"no"

"good" and he did. Winter was watching from the edge of the ally and couldn't help snickering as she slipped back inside.


	2. Chapter 3

Something I need to know chapter three

It had been six months and Leia was finally starting to move on from Han. She had liked a few guys since Han but hadn't exactly taken action, she was to afraid to be hurt. Winter and her had grown even closer and thus were talking one day when…

"Hold on winter theres someone on the other line"

"okay girl call me back" I answered the com

"Hello?"

"remember me"

"Han!"I screamed and started laughing and crying. We talked for a while about everything going on. He missed the school but was enjoying his new life fairly well. Finally it came time to hang up. I cried harder

"I love you!"

"Hmmmm" then the line went dead. I called winter up again but the line was busy. The next day she called and said he called. Then he called again and so our relationship began.

A few weeks into us talking he hit me with an unexpected blow

"I'm sorry I'm always telling you this stuff I mean I know you don't like me."

"you presume to much"

"what"

"who says I don't like you"

"oh I'm sure you like me as a person but-"

"but you never asked me"

"I thought I knew the answer"

"do you know for sure then" silence

"do you like me?"

"yes" I gasped. The man of my dreams (quite literally) was telling me he liked me. He didn't love me he went on to say but by the end of the night after much inquisition I could tell he wasn't messing around. He genuinely liked me. I went to bed smiling not knowing what to expect.

The next night everything changed

We were talking and our conversation started moving into the usual awkward topics we always seemed to find. But this time there was no joke, he was blatantly sexual. His voice had changed and had an unengaeged quality to it. I found out the next night he didn't remember what he said at all and that he was simply counting paintbrushes in his room.. But I remembered. I remembered how he told me to touch myself, what he would do if he had me there and what he wanted to hear me say to him one day. I was scared but invigorated. We were cautios the next week we talked but eventually he confessed to me that he was intending do join the imperial navy. He had apologized time and time again for our impromptu com sex but I had long accepted the apology. Then he asked me a question I had been dying to ask myself.

"Is there anything you want from me before I go?"

"A kiss" I hung up the phone

He called me back. He said he would as long as it didn't get complicated

He said he expected that answer or for us to have phone sex again.

We ended up doing both.

He really liked me.


End file.
